The Golden Dragon
by Starry Elf Child
Summary: What if Draco Malfoy wasn't such a cold-hearted, emotionless boy? What if all he wanted was a friend? What if he was sorted into Gryffindor?
1. Onto the Hogwarts Express

MY first fic. Please review!  
+-----------------------------------------------------------------------------+  
  
"Draco!" a sharp voice rang loudly through the mansion. "Get down here, boy!" The blonde haired boy, Draco, came stumbling down a flight of stairs.  
"About time boy!" Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father, snapped, yet again, at the eleven year old boy, cuffing him over the head. "Get!" he said shoving Draco   
out the door, treating him remarkably like a dog. Draco stumbled, rushing to get inside the ministry cars, so his father couldn't shove him anymore. He   
dived into the car, and sat next to his mother, Narcissa. Minutes later, Lucius stepped into the car.  
  
Before long, the ministry car was driving along the main road, squeezing through spaces no one would think possible.  
  
Mean while, Lucius was saying how proud he was to finally have his boy going to Hogwarts and how he would be getting into Slytherin. Planning   
Draco's whole life out, like a blueprint, before his very eyes.   
  
They arrived at Kings Cross and Draco's trunk and owl cage were piled onto a cart, then dragged through the barrier to get to Platform 9 ¾.   
  
As soon as he stepped through the barrier, two boys ran into him. In the process, his skinny frame was tossed to the ground. Lucius grabbed him   
roughly by the collar and pulled him to his feet.  
  
Once Draco was on his feet the boys immediately began to snarl nasty comments at him.  
  
"Draco, boy! Stand up for yourself! Are you a Malfoy or not?!" Lucius chuckled, but Draco realized the threat lying behind those few words.  
  
The platinum haired boy changed immediately. Instead of being shy, he was powerful, instead of having a scared look upon his face, there was a smirk.  
"Well, what are you two oafs starring at? Get my trunk!" With that he stalked off, not even bothering to see if the great lugs got his trunk. The boys   
watched him, with astonishment, then grabbed his trunk and hauled it between them.  
  
Once on the train and in a compartment, two girls joined them. Pansy Parkinson, a girl whom Draco thought resembled a pug, seemed very attached to   
him. She was constantly fluttering her eyelashes at him. 'I never knew dogs could have such long eyelashes!' he thought to himself. The other girl was   
Millicent Bulstrode, (a/n is that right??) who seemed smitten with one of the big oafs, Draco couldn't tell which. Finally, he decided that if he saw Pansy   
flutter her eyelashes one more time, he would be sick.  
  
Excusing himself, he left the compartment and wandered, aimlessly, toward the back of the train. Staring at his feet, he decided to go into a,   
hopefully empty, compartment. Slowly drawing the door open, Draco's steel gray eyes fell upon two boys, about his size. One, a red-head, who was currently   
stuffing his face and another with unruly black hair, with vivid green eyes starring up at him.   
  
"Erm…H-h-hi. I'm D-Draco," he stammered, not offering his last name.  
  
"Om Won Weeshly," the red-head said.  
  
"I'm Harry….erm Potter. You can come in if you want. Have some sweets, too," the green-eyed boy offered.  
  
With that Draco sat down with his two fellow first-years. The train-ride passed by quickly, with sweets, talking, and laughter.  
+------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------+  
  
I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. I'll hopefully be making them longer. 


	2. Across the lake and to the Sorting

Ok well here goes the second chapter! Hope you like and please review!  
+~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~+  
  
"Erm…H-h-hi. I'm D-Draco," he stammered, not offering his last name.  
"Om Won Weeshly," the red-head said.  
"I'm Harry….erm Potter. You can come in if you want. Have some sweets, too," the green-eyed boy offered.  
With that Draco sat down with his two fellow first-years. The train-ride passed by quickly, with sweets, talking, and laughter.  
  
+~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~+  
  
Then, magically, a voice came on, "We will be arriving at the train station in approximately ten minutes time. Please leave your baggage on the   
train, it will be dealt with."  
  
This was Draco's queue to leave, so he could change into his school robes. "Well, I'll be going. See you at the sorting!" He waved merrily at his   
two new friends.  
  
Entering the compartment that held the two oafs and two girls, he grabbed his robes. He was about to leave when Pansy shouted after him, "Draco,   
dear, where have you been? I've missed you! You'd better not have been hanging out with the wrong crowd, like the mudbloods and muggle-lovers."  
  
Draco muttered something incoherent, while leaving.  
  
The Hogwarts Express pulled up to the station and students streamed out. "Fir' years! Fir' years this way!" a giant man, who towered over everyone,  
shouted over the crowd. Hesitantly all of the new students shifted toward the giant. "Follo' me! Stay close now!" Leading them to fleets of boats, he   
shouted again "No mor'n four to a boat! Watch your step!"  
  
Finding Harry and Ron ambling into a boat, Draco followed and was quickly in the same boat as the other two. "Keep your hands 'n' feet 'n' anything  
else INSIDE the boat!" Hagrid, the giant, warned. With that, the boats set off, "We'll be comin' in view of 'ogwarts, just 'roun' this corner." The fleet  
rounded the corner and the air filled with gasps of awe. Hogwarts, in all its glory, sat before them. It sat upon a ledge of rocks, golden light streaming   
out of every window.  
  
Approaching the shore, the students got out and were met by a strict looking teacher. "Here they are, Professor," Hagrid greeted.  
  
"Thank you, Hagrid," came her reply. "Welcome, students. I am Professor McGonagall. Follow me. Stay close." She had tight lips, to match the bun her  
hair was in, she wore a black robe, with a black pointed hat.   
The first years followed her into the castle and through the many corridors. Finally reaching two wooden doors. "Wait here," McGonagall commanded as  
she stepped through the doors. The children talked amongst themselves.  
  
"Fred told me that we would have to fight a mountain troll to be sorted!" exclaimed Ron, turning a pasty white color.  
  
At this, Draco started to laugh "They- They- wouldn't *gasp* let us *gasp* fight mountain trolls!" Draco gasped for air, as Ron turned as red as his   
hair and mumbled something that sounded like "I knew that."  
  
The great doors opened again, Professor McGonagall stuck her head in. "They are ready, come with me." A nervous line of first years filed into the   
Great hall. Their mouths dropped open, when their gaze fell upon the ceiling. Or in this case, what looked like the night sky outside.  
  
"It's enchanted to look like the sky out-side. I read about it in Hogwarts, a History," a bushy haired girl whispered to another girl, as the   
students came to the front of the hall. McGonagall brought out a three-legged stool, with a battered hat atop. She set it down and the hall quieted and   
all eyes were focused on the hat. A rip appeared, and the hat began to sing-  
  
"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
FOr I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ught to be.  
You might belong to Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindor apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in in Slytherin,  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinkinh Cap!"  
  
The hall burst into applause and McGonagall unrolled a parcment, "When I call your name, please come try on the sorting hat.  
  
"Abbott, Hannah"  
  
The har shouted, "Hufflepuff!"  
  
Finally it got to "Potter, Harry" and everyone in the room quieted, as they stood, trying to get a better look at The Boy Who Lived. There was a  
moment of pure silence then, "GRYFFINDOR!" errupted from the hat. The room fulled with the louest applause yet, especially the Gryffindor table.  
  
Soon "Malfoy, Draco" was called. He walked up to the stool, picked up the hat, sat down on the stool, and jammed the hat onto his head.  
  
"Hmmm...interesting mind. Plenty of cunning...cleverness, yes...and loyalty to your friends, courage, lots of courage. My you are a tricky one!"  
  
"Gryffindor, please, Gryffindor," Draco thought.  
  
"Gryffindor? Yes you would do well there. You're sure? Better be-"  
+~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~+  
Ooops I'm sry but I've got to go! I hope you like it! Please review! 


	3. Author's Note

Just another boring author's note...  
  
Hey everyone. Sorry I've been so busy that I haven't been able to update. I'm HOPING to   
  
update soon. Also I've heard about my horrible grammer *runs and hides* I'm horrible at it.   
  
So if anyone is willing to be my beta (I think that's what they're called {Ya know where they  
  
correct all that horrible grammer}) Please e-mail me! I'll hopefully post soon. Until then,  
  
I must fly!  
  
Starry Elf Child 


End file.
